Pokemon One shots and two shots
by Amazing Stories INC
Summary: Request a Pair, Plot, song, and anything you want and I will make it a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup Guys. Well I have decided to create a fic done purely for One Shots. The Shots can be about anything you want it( Please not something stupid) I will take request for the first reviewers. So this is my first shot. It's based of R5's song Here Comes Forever**

**I do not own R5 and its songs or Pokémon **

**Hope you guys like it!**

"I've got to do!" Ash said. He was driving in his black car. When he was a kid, becoming a Pokémon Master was his dream. Now Ash, 18, was already a master. Sure he had fun with it in the beginning but he got bored.

Then he met Dawn. She was his everything and there has been one question lingering on his mind for some time.

Ash drove to Dawn's house and knocked on her door. Their was no answer and Ash tried a different approach

He turned up his cars radio speaker which was tuned to a song

_I'm like that boom box outside of your window_

Dawn heard something outside of her window and went out to look. She saw her true love Ash standing with a smile on his face. She quickly got changed and ran outside. "What are you doing?" Dawn said. " You'll see" Ash said with a mischievous grin on his face.

Dawn got into Ash's car.

_I'm that De Lorean blowing past 88_

Ash slowy turned up the speed and Dawn felt the wind in her face.

_And where we're going girl,_

_Won't be needing roads 'cause,_

Ash drove till he got to a spot. He took Dawn's hand and they walked through a dense forest. Dawn realized this was the place where they first started dating.

_Oo oo oo oo_

_This ain't no 50 first dates._

_I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends_

_I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend_

* * *

Flashback

A younger Ash, who recently won the Pokémon world league was holding hands with Dawn. The two were talking and laughing like good friends.

_I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time_

_You and I can even write the end_

_Yeaaaaah_

The weather that day was forecasted rainy but the two din't care. Ash brought them to a lake that shined in the midnight. Ash turned to Dawn and kissed her, their first. Just then it started to rain but two just stayed there and smiled.

_Here comes that movie scene_

_One you hate so cliche_

_That moment when we kissed_

_By the lake, pouring rain_

_I ain't no superman_

_But I can change your world_

_Ooooooo_

_Here comes forever, girl_

_Ooooooo_

_Here comes forever_

_Ooooooo_

_Here comes forever, girl_

Ever since then the two would do some carzy things.

_This ain't no remake of a Romeo story_

Ash one night so desperate to see Dawn after so much work being the champion of Kanto, sneaked to Dawn's house, climbed the tree to the window and surprise her.

The two had a lot of fun moments as a couple but not all the time.

_Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away_

Ash remembered the occasion when Dawn started feeling close to Paul and the two kissed once. Dawn then choose Paul over him and Ash thought only sadness. He tried to move on but couldn't

_I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon 'cause_

_Oo oo oo oo_

_Me and you outta space_

Dawn eventually broke up with Paul and the two got together.

_I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends_

_I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend_

_I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time_

_You and I can even write the end_

_Yeaaaaah_

_Here comes that movie scene_

_One you hate so cliche_

_That moment when we kissed_

_By the lake, pouring rain_

_I ain't no superman_

_But I can change your world_

_Ooooooo_

_Here comes forever, girl_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na [7x]_

As Ash and Dawn continued their walk Ash felt something come close. He knew it was time. The two approached the lake and Ash pulled Dawn in for a loving kiss. "What's going on with you?" Dawn asked.

" There is only one way to say it" Ash said before he started singing. He wasn't bad to. He took lessons when he was little because his Dad said it would help him

_Let's go home together_

_Play our roles forever_

_Let's grow old together_

_Here comes_

_Here comes_

_Here comes forever, baby..._

_Here comes forever, girl_

_Here comes that movie scene_

_One you hate so cliche_

_That moment when we kissed_

_By the lake, pouring rain_

_I ain't no superman_

_But I can change your world_

_Oo oo oo oo_

_Here comes forever, girl_

_Oo oo oo oo_

_Here comes forever_

_Oo oo oo oo_

_Here comes forever, girl_

_(Forever and ever and ever and ever)_

_Here comes forever, girl_

Ash sang the last part with his knee down in front of Dawn. He took out a case and inside it was a ring. "Dawn Berlitz, will you marry me?"

Dawn took some time and then came up with answer.

"Here Comes Forever, Ash" She sang while kissing him.

Rain poured down and the two still kissed, just like their first.

**So that's the end. Now I will give you the chance to put in the request. The request will be first come, first serve. You should request by reviewing**

**So here is the information you need to put in your request:**

**Shipping: (No Pokeshipping, Advanceshipping, Ikarishipping, Negaishipping, Or Peguinshipping. Basically no shipping that ship Ash or Dawn with someone else) Contestshpping, Ego, Old Rival, Etc. allowed**

**Plot: **

**Rating: Please nothing dirty (No M rated stories)**

**Song: Optional**

**Minor Shipping: (basically just a background ship) Optional**

**So that is the information. Thank you guys for reviewing and BYE!**


	2. Blue Egg

**Okay, this is Blue eggs one shot. I relatively new to manga shipping, so I hope I did my best. For the other request I am working on them, it's just that blue egg asked first so, yeah**

**So on with the fic**

Fire is all that Crystal saw. The noises of the bug Pokémon could be heard as she sat in the forest. She felt betrayed and a little hurt. She started the day fine.

She took care of her Pokémon and spent the day hanging with Gold. Then she asked him if she wanted to hang out but he said that he wanted to hang out with his new girlfriend Whitney, And Crystal understood that perfectly knowing that Gold always made commitments.

She sat alone starting at the fire.

She already knew that she wasn't getting any company so she just laid back. Just then she herad a rustle. Crystal snapped awake and saw him.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

A boy that with red hair and a god smile appeared. Crystal couldn't help but blush.

_How this world turns cold_

_And breaks through my soul_

_And I know, I'll find deep inside me_

_I can be the one_

"Um can I help you" Crystal said.

"Hey, I was running around and saw a fire. Mine just died. Can I Stay?" He asked.  
"Sure" Crystal said.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

The momente the He st down they started having a conversation about battling.

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay_

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you, I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my_

_My true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_'Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away_

_And please tell me, you'll stay, stay_

The conversation went on for a while until Crystal metioned the move attract.

Silver had something on his mind when she said that word. Without thinking he said three words; " I love you.

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know, I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

Crystal stopped in her tracks. Silver just face palmed himself. Now he messed up. He got up. He was about to leave when.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

Crystal kissed him. He felt the sparks and kissed back.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

She really was a piece from heaven.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_Wehhhhhhhhh._

**Okay the end. It took me some time because it was a challenge but I like them. So stay tuned**


End file.
